Wake up Call
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Matthew Williams is completely and utterly in love with a lying cheating meanie head. how is he supposed to fix this mess? {Based off of Maroon 5 song} [PruCan, FrUk, AmeriPan, SpaMano]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: don't you care about me anymore?**_

_Wake up call _

_Caught you in the morning_

_With another one in my bed._

Matthew walked along the long highway with roses in one hand and chocolates in the other, hoping that his fiancé remembered it was they're anniversary. Most likely his fiancé was sitting on his couch with his two friends, drinking beer and trying to forget about the horrible football game that was playing on the TV. Matthew smiled to himself, Gilbert was going to love the surprise. Gilbert was a big romantic, whether he liked to admit it or not, and flirted with everything that walked, it didn't bug Matthew because he didn't know about it. Gilbert had been coming home really late from work the past few days and always looked exhausted what with his outfit and hair being a complete mess afterwards. So Matthew figured, being the best boyfriend ever, he would give gilbert some roses (His favorite) along with some chocolates to cheer him up and then some wine to enjoy for the two year anniversary. Matthew hummed as he approached his home, he swung the door open and called for Gilbert, "Gill? I'm home."

No answer.

"Babe?" he tried again and walked into the bedroom, maybe Gilbert took a nap.

He gulped when he saw two figures on his bed. One was gilbert. And one was Matthew's best friend, Arthur. And trust me they weren't playing twister. Matthew heard Arthur moan an "I love you so much gill." To which Gilbert replied with a "Yeah, yeah whatever~!"

Matthew cried out in disgust hoping to make his presence known to the two on his bed.

"Matthew?" Gilbert squeaked out and hid under Matthew's nude friend.

"He is at work don't worry…" Arthur smiled down at Gilbert. "Apparently not stupid fuck!" Gilbert growled and turned his attention to Matthew. "Birdie, please I'll explain!"

Arthur turned and smirked at Matthew. "Thank god, I guess this is as good as any time to tell you. Matthew, dear, you two are over."

Over…

Over…

The words echoed in Matthew's ears until he finally processed what they meant. No, no… he loved Gilbert. This couldn't be happening… gilbert wouldn't do that to him! Right? Matthew suddenly became very angry. How could his fiancé do this to him? Didn't he know that Matthew loved him?

"Fucking piece of shit.." Matthew mumbled.

"What?" Arthur smiled, "I didn't hear you."

"I said," Matthew said loudly, raising his head up to look at Arthur with vicious eyes. "You are a fucking piece of shit whore who stole my future husband, so if you don't mind fucking bitch get the hell out of my house before I get out my rifle and it find the perfect target."

Arthur stared at Matthew in disbelief, he quickly crawled off of Gilbert and hurried towards the door. He muttered a quick goodbye and left.

"H-hey birdie…" Gilbert mumbled, looking completely terrified and extremely guilty.

"Yes Gill? Or would you prefer me to call you a dick? Maybe a fucking whore like Arthur? Or hey here's a new one Mr-so-unawesome-cant-even-fuck-me-for-a-whole-year-cause-you-were-afraid-of-hurting-me-and-now-you-cheated-on-me-in-my-own-bed-room?"

Gilbert gulped.

"Let me make this easier for you," Matthew smiled, tears streaming down his face. "You are going to get the fuck out of my house, you are going to take back your mother fucking ring, you are not going to call me, you are not ever coming to my hockey games and you are not going to ever fucking touch me again. I will never hear from you again because gilbert I hate you."

Gilbert looked up at Matthew with wide tear filled eyes. "B-but Birdie, I love you!"

"You are a liar," Matthew cried out. "You don't love me at all! You just think of me as something to fuck once a day or a maid that you can just fire whenever! I took care of you! I fed your lazy ass for five years before you finally saw that I loved you! And then you wouldn't even touch me because you were 'too afraid to hurt me' you know fucking what? Go fuck yourself in hell, because I sure as fuck won't be doing it for you."

And with that a ring was thrown and stomped on, an angry Canadian left his one true love, and a stupid German cried.

What a mess.

_Don't you care about me_

_Anymore?_

_Care about me?_

_I don't think so,_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: F*** you~!**_

Matthew rolled up the sleeves of his favorite red sweatshirt with a maple leaf decorating the center, he usually left the long sleeves down to cover his scarred wrists but today he really didn't give a fuck anymore who saw the criss crossings on his arms. He sighed heavily before picking up his coffee mug and pressing it to his lips. As he took a long sip of his maple coffee, he examined his kitchen for a bit. It was rather small with granite counter tops and two stainless steel sinks full of unwashed dishes. On the wooden cupboards, that were only hanging a foot above the counter tops, were countless pictures of Gilbert. Matthew just about choked on his coffee, his morning had actually been quite delightful before he remembered Gilbert. But that's how it happened every morning. Matthew would sleep in late, slam a fist into the stupid alarm clock, and go out to get some coffee. His mind was too hazy in the morning to remember any of the past months occurrences until he saw the pictures, then horrible memories would come flooding back and would stay put throughout the day, no matter what Matthew did. The sad part was that Matthew couldn't bare to take them down after his morning cup of coffee, so he'd let them hang there while he went on with his despicable life. Around mid-day Matthew would retreat to the bathroom to throw up his meals and to slice dreadful marks into his arms. He would then stare aimlessly at the TV for the rest of the day before heading off to bed. Sleep was a rare thing for Matthew, he would only get an hour or two if he was lucky every night. But that hour was usually filled with a horrible nightmare that will make Matthew scream and cry and wish he still had someone to comfort him.

Matthew scowled at the pictures, "Damn things…" he murmured to himself before taking another sip out of his Santa mug that was outdated and as his father put it "tacky". Matthew practically jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Making his way to the large oak door, Matthew grumbled out "Coming.". He opened the door and rolled his eyes at what he saw. There was practically a parade of people on his front lawn. They were all dancing to a hit song called, "Want you back" or something along those lines, they were also stomping on all of Matthew's flowers that he had worked on for the past five years of living in his house. Matthew glowered at the people, "Get off my lawn!" he snapped. The music came to an abrupt stop. "Stop stomping on my grass and flowers and go away!"

"Geez Birdie when did you become such an old man?" a very familiar voice cackled from the center of the crowd.

A rumble of whispers erupted around him as Matthew walked furiously down the four steps and onto his lawn. "Ok where is he?" Matthew mumbled. He searched the crowd before finding a semi terrified Gilbert, Gilbert wore a very fancy suit with a maple leaf tie that Matthew bought him for Christmas. Matthew dragged the taller man back to his porch, glaring at everyone who even dared look at him. Once on the porch Matthew hissed, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Gilbert smirked and looked down at his ex-lover. "I'm getting you back." He announced proudly, puffing out his chest. "I don't want you back, leave." Matthew replied with a scowl.

Gilbert frowned, "Birdie I-"

"Don't birdie me. I am not your birdie." Matthew growled at his ex. "Oh really? Then why is there a tattoo just above your ass that says so?" Gilbert smirked. "That means nothing anymore ass hole." Matthew glared. "Oh come on baby! You're even wearing the sweatshirt I bought you!" Gilbert laughed, "You are nothing but a dick and a cheater," Matthew frowned, point at Gilbert as he spoke with an accusing finger. Matthew had forgotten that he rolled his sleeves up and when he remembered it was far too late. "B-Birdie," Gilbert choked and grabbed on to Matthew's arm, "What the hell are these? Did you do this to yourself?" Matthew pulled his stained wrist away from Gilbert's tight grasp. The pale man somehow went one shade paler as Matthew nodded with a sad smiled playing on his lips. "I deserved it right?" Matthew chuckled, "If you loved me so much why did you cheat? I figured it had to be me. I was the reason. So I have to be punished for ruining my own life right?"

Gilbert frowned and chewed on his lip. "I won't let my birdie get hurt." He mumbled, Matthew laughed in response. "You already did." He growled before running back into his safe house and slamming the door behind himself. He froze for a moment before sliding down the decorated oak door and to the wooden floor. "That w-was my last chance…" he squeaked out, covering his face with his dry hands. He began to cry softly as Gilbert slammed his fist against the door over and over again, eventually Matthew heard police sirens. The door he was leaning against sprung open causing Matthew to be sprawled across the floor like a lifeless doll. Strong, warm, and familiarly pale arms wrapped around Matthew as he was carried out of the house and to a bright red ambulance truck, where he was strapped in and drove to the hospital. "Birdie?" Matthew looked away from the bright red pleading eyes. "Birdie please look at me."

"Why? Why would I look at you ever again? You are truly pathetic." Matthew growled with tears in his eyes, betraying every word he spoke. "I hate you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: I'd do anything**_

"You don't mean that." The German accent pierced the silence that surrounded them now. Gilbert had never been one to cry. Not when his grandfather died, not when his baby brother kicked him out and told him to never speak to him again, not when his boss had forced him into intercourse. But now… Now when he held the one thing he felt anything for in his arms was hurt, was screaming and crying and didn't want to be touched.

"You don't mean that." He repeated, this time he was more sure of himself as tears rolled down his pale face, red eyes staring straight into violet. "You don't mean that because that would mean all I have ever done in my life to get to you would be for nothing. That sleeping with Arthur so we could keep the house and I wouldn't go back to jail would mean nothing. That, me loving you…. That would mean nothing. You don't mean it, because if you did then I would be worthless. And if I was worthless then why did you spend all those nights up with me to tell me I wasn't a monster?" He looked sternly down at him. "You don't mean it."

Matthew gulped.

Nights long ago when the air was full of sweat and lust, Matthew would lay awake with a sobbing Gilbert in his arms, "Shhh…" He would whisper to the pale German, "There is no need to cry." Softly Matthew's small hands would brush back the white locks that lay in front of the red orbs that Matthew loved so dearly. "You won't hurt me." He said gently and kissed his temple. "Mattie-" Gilbert would begin to choke on his words and Matthew would press his lips against Gilbert's, "Then we won't tonight. I promise, just sleep." Matthew nodded and snuggled him.

For so long Gilbert couldn't bring himself to take Matthew's virginity. Gilbert was a monster and he couldn't take that sweet innocence from the one he loved. He had been sleeping with Arthur for months and he couldn't stand the thought of a slut touching his Birdie… He couldn't bring himself to even touching Matthew when Matthew would beg and try so hard… Gilbert would just start crying and shaking uncontrollably when the intimacy got to be too much.

Matthew, on the other hand, would try so hard for Gilbert to find him appealing enough to sleep with him. He'd dress up and waltz around like an idiot… he just wanted that spark… Lovino would tell him that with Gilbert he would be gentle but make it amazing, Lovino convinced him that Gilbert was probably just too shy… But Matthew could feel something else. He knew something was wrong… He figured it was him.

"I mean it."

The words meant nothing but at the same time they meant everything.

To one, they meant the end to everything and to the other… they meant the beginning.

Gilbert suddenly dropped Matthew, letting the blond fall into the grass, clutching his chest he ran.

_Wear am I going anyway?_

_I dunno I guess…_

_It hurts._

_What is this?_

_I think I see a-_

The thoughts of the German came to an abrupt stop as a large truck slammed into his muscular body. The last words the German heard?

"Gill? OH MY GOD GILBERT?!"

The world went black, sending Gilbert into an odd sort of sleep, one you felt like you would never want to wake from. Or one that you knew you'd never wake from.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mattie?"

Pushing the large oak door to the small pale green house open, Lars called inside. "Mattie?"

As he entered the house, he noted how dark it was inside. The house use to be so light and joyful, but now it was pitch black and Lars was stumbling through it like an idiot. He growling in frustration as he made his way through the hall way and to the bedroom. "Matthew? Are you in here, lovely?" He heard a soft whimper and emitted out a long and drawled out sigh. Matthew lay in the middle of the floor, crying and hugging on to a large black sweatshirt that smelled of a certain German.

Lars knelt down in front of Matthew and brushed his hair back softly.

"Hey,"

Matthew looked up at him and glared light heartedly, "H-Hey…"

"Matthew… He's not coming home."

"Shut up Lars." He hissed and chewed on his lip, "He will come home…"

"Matthew, he is in a coma… he's been that way for three years now…" He picked up Matthew and held him in his arms. "Just marry me." He smiled softly, "I can offer you everything you need Mattie… Nothing is holding us back anymore, it's just you and me Mattie… We can get married and live in a big house and-"

"No."

"What?" Lars growled lightly, "Why not?" He demanded quietly.

"I don't want to marry you. I need to wait for Gil."

"Mattie… He's never coming home." Lars sighed softly, "You know this, you told him yourself that you hated him, I don't understand your constant need for him when he didn't even love you! He was a lying cheater! I can win your heart! I would never cheat on you! I would lo-"

"Lars! I don't wasn't that!" He yelled. Matthew Williams yelled. Gaining more courage, Matthew got to his feet and stood tall. He was sick of needing someone else to love him. He was sick of relying on someone to constantly be there. Lars was right, Matthew didn't need Gilbert, but he didn't need anyone. He was independent. Strong. And he was sick of being everyone's little helpless lunatic.

He walked to his closet and got out his old leather gear from his teen years. It didn't take long for him to put it all on, he tuned Lars out as he smirked, walking out of the house and down the street, not giving a shit anymore.

He laughed at Lars' car, kicking the poor Truck and making a large dent.

"Mattie?!" Lars shrieked as he ran after him, "Mattie, stop!" 

"Don't call me Mattie." He hissed over his shoulder with a smirk. "It's Matt, and leave me alone, douche."

Lars looked very surprised, Matthew had never acted like this before, he wasn't known for being loud and out spoken, that was Alfred, the druggie, the smoker, the drinker, the partier. Not Matthew.

Matthew flipped him off as the walked away, plucking his phone out of his studded pocket. He dialed Arthur and sighed, "I hate you, I need a party."

Arthur smirked and played with Francis' hair fondly, "I'm at one right now, Lots of drugs though, are you ready for that kind of Party, Little Birdie?" he chuckled as Francis pressed kisses down his neck lovingly.

"Shut your whore mouth, I'm ready."

Half an hour Later, Matthew was at Alfred's house, drinking a large amount of beer, laughing and singing along to the songs the band played. He swayed along with the songs and twirled around, obviously drunk off his ass. He laughed loudly and ran into a large German man with a smaller drunk Italian hanging off of him.

"Sorry!" Matthew chirped and laughed.

"Its all right…" Ludwig murmured and stared at Matthew for a long while, trying to figure out how he knew him… he recognized the blonde from something. School? No… Ludwig and Feliciano had gone to school together and Feli knew everyone… Maybe he's his dentist…? Maybe he knew Gi-

"Matthew?!" Ludwig shrieked and dropped his fiancé.

"ow!" Feliciano whined from the ground. Ludwig scrambled to pick him up. He lifted him up, bridal style, and kissed his temple, being gentle, causing Feli to giggle and blush. Ludwig patted himself on the back in his mind, he was slowly getting ten times better at being gently. He then shook his head and turned back to speak with the smaller Canadian, but Matthew had been dragged away by a large Cuban man.

"Matt!" the Cuban man laughed, "I save some for you! I know you like it and Arthur told me you had come!" he smiled and shoved a paper brown bag at him, the content's rattling around in what sounded like a pill bottle.

"Thanks, Juan (Hetalia Wiki said so…)" Matthew giggled drunkenly and ran off to a separate room. He dug out the contents and gulped, Gilbert got him out of drugs. He got him away from this life, he helped him, he would be disappointed to see him fall back down the abyss, but then again… Gilbert wasn't here, and when he did come back, Matthew could stop whenever he wanted to, right?! He could just stop doing drugs and drinking when Gilbert came back! He could be normal then.

But…

What if Gilbert doesn't want him when he gets better? What if he wanted Matthew to stay clean and now that he wasn't gilbert wouldn't want to date him?

He laughed and smiled, Gilbert already hated him.

He began to take the drugs.

Thanks for the Memories, Gilbert, but I'm about to forget them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN UNAWESOME THINGS THAT I DO NOT SUPPORT, PLEASE DO NOT DO BAD STUFF ALSO, I DON'T OWN HETALIA WHICH MAKES ME CRY EVERYDAY AND I CANT LIE TO YOU, I DO NOT OWN IT *LOUD GROSS SOBBING* NOW PLEASE CONTINUE ON WITH YOUR READING!**

**Woah, guys, two updates in one day… Maybe even more to come! OMG!**

_**Love me Love me**_

The pounding sound of someone beating on the wooden door woke the Canadian, two poundings echoing in his head. He whined and curled up even more, ignoring the pounding. Then realization settled in. Matthew hadn't been sober in months and he would black out weeks at a time, in fact the last thing he remembered was getting a parking ticket. Four weeks ago. Where was he anyway?

He laughed and sat up. There was a small cat curled up against him and a large Juan on his other side, fully clothed mind you. Matthew chuckled and brushed his hair back, reaching across the bed for his glasses, although everything hurt he was smiling cause he knew in a few hours he'd be high again and wouldn't wake up again until May.

He stumbled to the door looking like a hot mess, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was a complete mess and his clothes hung loosely off his malnourished body. He giggled and opened the door.

"Welcome to whale wash, get a whale of a wash and the price, ohmigoshhhhh!" he chirped, quoting his favorite movie, incorrectly I might add, Shark Tale. He smiled up at the man in front of you.

"Who… who are you?" he laughed and reached out to play with silver hair.

Gilbert gasped and dropped the flowers he was holding, genuinely scared of what he was looking at, he then realized it was Matthew and began to cry as he grabbed Matthew, pulling him to his chest and kissing all over his face, "Oh Birdie, what the hell happened to you?!" he cried softly and kissed his forehead.

"Gil…?" Matthew barely was processing anything, "Ludwig said you… dead and stuff…" 

Gilbert frowned, "I told him I didn't want to see you again…he said you were doing drugs again… but I didn't think it would be like this! Oh birdie I missed you!"

Matthew pushed him away, "I can stop when I want Gil… and you lied about being dead… I don't wanna be with a dead guy, that's illegal Gil!" he whisper screamed.

This caused Gilbert to completely stop, tears running down his face, Matthew wasn't… Matthew anymore…. He wasn't all there… he gulped back the sobs building up in his throat and picked up Matthew, holding him on his shoulders and walking him out, he was going to save his birdie, one way or another, he was going to get the love of his life back to his normal quirky self… not this idiot mess of a person.

He was going to get his sweet birdie back, no matter what it took.

~xXx~

Three months later Gilbert came into the rehab center and smiled at the nurse who signed him in, "How is my lovely Birdie?"

"Gilbert, you know… he still isn't talking… he's been here for a year now… the doctor is starting to think the drugs did permanent damage to him… he is intelligent beyond belief he just… won't talk to anyone… we thought it would be best if you stopped visiting…"

"No." He said bluntly and shrugged, "I am the best thing for him, I won't leave my birdie alone. He needs me and I need him."

A small smile appeared on the nurse's mouth as she nodded. She gestured for Matthew to come out of where he was, as he popped up he blushed darkly and bit his lip. "He didn't think you cared about him… I tried to convince him but he wouldn't believe me unless he saw it with his own eyes."

Matthew bit his lip and ran to Gilbert, hugging him tightly and snuggling into his chest, lovingly. Gilbert grinned widely and picking him up in a huge hug, swinging him around and laughing loudly, "Oh Birdie! I would never forget you! I love you!" he smiled softly as he set Matthew, "Forever and always my Prince." He whispered and kissed his temple.

Matthew twisted around happily and blushed deeply before he grabbed Gilberts hand and led him back to his little room. Since Matthew had been in rehab for a while they housed him and let him decorate the walls how he pleased to let him feel a little more at home, recently he had redecorated so he put all of his drawings of Gilbert all over the walls. He smiled proudly was he showed Gilbert.

Gilbert kissed all over his face and smirked, "My birdie is so talented, everyone is so jealous I got him first. He is mine. More awesome then any and everyone, including me." He smiled and hugged him happily.

"i-I"

"Birdie?!"  
"I-I lo-love you too… G-Gilbert…"


End file.
